La mejor elección
by Nekiiito
Summary: Hermione se sentía radiante, porque sabía quién era su primera elección. Y la felicidad se agigantaba, porque aquella elección le permitía ser completamente feliz. / Regalo para xBluueeyes c:


**La mejor elección**

* * *

><p><em>Los personajes son creación de JKR.<em>

* * *

><p>Regalo para <strong>xBluueeyes<strong>, en su nuevo caminar universitario :')

.

En un principio creyó que no dolería, porque siempre se ha considerado fuerte, tenaz, capaz de sobrellevar cualquier problema.

Porque no solo vivía para sí, sino para quienes añoraba.

En un principio creyó que no se frustraría, porque siempre había sabido seguir, pese a que las circunstancias no fueran las deseadas, o la corriente la arrastrase cien millas más allá, cuando había avanzado solo veinte.

En un principio creyó que no lloraría, pero ahí se encontraba, llorando amargamente.

No quería llorar, porque sabía que era fuerte. No deseaba hacerlo, porque siempre sabía cómo seguir. Mas la pena era demasiada, porque se recordaba de todas las cosas que había tenido que vivir, y de todas las elecciones que había tomado en su vida. Algunas tan arriesgadas como el aceptar estudiar en un colegio mágico; un universo que no creyó existente más allá de su imaginación, y que le abría las puertas a tantas mágicas vivencias, pero lejos de sus padres, lejos de todo lo que había conocido desde que tenía uso de razón. Embarcarse en aventuras fantásticas que superaban su vida de estudiante en el acogedor Hogwarts, porque además de aprender hechizos y a formular pociones, transformaciones y cuántas otras cosas más, era amiga del _niño que vivió,_ y eso implicaba, tanto a ella como a Ron, estar en un constante ajetreo de romper algunas reglas, de jugar con sus propias vidas, de pensar solo en el presente, porque no sabían qué sucedería a los segundos después.

Cuando los tacos de sus botines dejaron de emitir el suave sonido en la cerámica del edificio, suspiró con pesadez; observó el lugar por última vez —no es que no quisiese estar más ahí, pero necesitaba de un _tiempo_— y botó nuevamente el aire cargado de sus pulmones. Emprendió el viaje aferrando a su pecho todos los papeles y documentos que llevaba consigo, como si aquello le pudiese relajar de sus preocupaciones y nerviosismo. Podría haber guardado en su bolsillo mágico toda la documentación, y también, haberse transportado a su hogar por medio de la red flu, _pero no_. Deseaba caminar por las calles, deseaba apretar con fuerza todos los documentos sobre su pecho, para sentir esa sensación de fuerza, de que estás ahí, y no transportándote por las chimeneas, con el mareo y la cabeza media ida.

Se alegró de que no estuviesen sus padres en casa. No quería que le viesen preocupada, porque lo que menos deseaba hacer era dar preocupaciones.

—_¿Estás segura de la decisión que deseas tomar, Hermione?_

—_Estoy segura, mi vida está en el mundo mágico._

—_Siempre creí que estudiarías… no sé, una profesión similar a la nuestra. Quizás no odontología, pero sí algo relacionado con la medicina. Aunque debo ser franco; jamás creí que irías a un colegio, como Hogwarts._

—_Pero ingresaré a la escuela de Sanadores, seré una medimaga —volvía a repetir su opción._

—_Ser medimaga no te permitirá… desarrollarte en la ciudad, en nuestra ciudad._

—_Aquí no, claro… pero sí donde he pasado toda mi juventud. Es lo que deseo estudiar —confirmaba, sonriéndole a sus padres—. Ahí están mis amigos, está Ron —lo último lo dijo con un leve sonrojo, en aquel tiempo, todavía no se acostumbraba a que él y ella, tenían algo más que amistad—, solo faltan ustedes para que formen parte de toda mi felicidad, de a poco iremos instaurando la magia en esta casa —les animaba, apretándole las manos a su madre, que le observaba feliz, a pesar de no estar muy de acuerdo en la decisión de su hija._

Recordó la conversación que tuvo con sus progenitores, cuando les informó acerca de su decisión hace un año atrás. Estudiaría para ser una Sanadora.

La idea en sí no la tuvo ella en un principio, fue la profesora Minerva, quien en la entrevista de quinto año, le preguntó si le llamaba la atención aquella profesión. Hermione no había tomado en cuenta su propio destino, porque tanto Harry como Ron, desde aquel año, hablaban de sus deseos de formar parte de la academia de Aurores. Se había acostumbrado tanto a la compañía de ambos que incluso había pasado por su mente la idea de formar parte del mismo escuadrón; sus calificaciones de todas formas le habrían posibilidades en casi todos los campos educacionales.

—_Serías una excelente Sanadora. Eres racional, encuentras el problema de forma inmediata, tienes buenas consultas, y sobre todo, sabes cómo llevar una relación completamente profesional —le halagaba aquella vez su maestra._

—_¿Usted cree, profesora?_

—_Por supuesto que sí —le aseguraba la anciana con la mirada sincera. Minerva efectivamente, creía en las capacidades de su alumna. Y aquello le daba confianza a la castaña, totalmente._

Los años transcurrieron, y la batalla para salvar sus vidas se acrecentó en su séptimo año de estudios. Durante meses se escondieron, lucharon, sufrieron abusos —la mansión Malfoy pasó por su cabeza rápidamente—, pero también fue un año de enlazar aún más su relación con Harry, de sentirlo como un hermano, el que nunca tuvo, quien le protegió como si fuese una pieza de un valor incalculable. Y Ron… porque mientras ella le esperaba a que apareciera, mientras ella le llamaba en sueños, en sus guardias, confirmaba el amor que crecía dentro de su corazón, esparciéndose como cera derretida, de forma rápida y cálida; escalofriante.

Y en su séptimo año, le había besado.

En un arranque de pasión, de locura, de verdad o ficción, no lo tenía muy claro en aquel instante, porque solo se concentró en él, en su boca, en su mirada, _en Ron_. Aquel beso fue el respiro para seguir luchando, porque la batalla se concentraba en su clímax máximo, estaba en el término, en el limbo, no asegurando nada, o quizás todo.

En esencia acabó, y junto a ella se fueron personas que les vieron crecer, personas con las cuales compartió momentos hermosos, fueron pérdidas que hasta el día de hoy, y hasta el último de su existencia clavarían pequeñas espinas en su corazón, pero había terminado, y todo lo que viniese a continuación, sería asombroso.

Los reconocimientos llegaron en bandeja de oro. Ron, Harry y ella misma, podrían pasar inmediatamente al cuartel de Aurores, porque habían demostrado que eran totalmente aptos para tal entregado labor: contaban con las herramientas, la fortaleza, el conocimiento y serían parte de la generación más reconocida en el mundo mágico. Su novio y su mejor amigo no lo pensaron dos veces, y aceptaron la propuesta que les ofrecía el Ministerio. Ella en cambio, prefirió retomar sus estudios, y salir como correspondía de Hogwarts. La decisión de continuar sus estudios sin ellos fue realmente triste, estaba acostumbrada a tenerles siempre al lado, uno a su izquierda, otro a su derecha. Uno al frente, y quizás el otro detrás, porque salía más tarde de la sala común. Siempre habían sido tres, y con Ron, ahora, formaban uno solo, mas con ninguno de los dos, terminó sus estudios. Debía de reconocer los puntos favorables, ya no… se _desconcentraba_ tanto en clases, porque no tenía un par de ojos azules observándole de manera divertida y acosadora, no tenía interrupciones en la biblioteca, y no tenía a quién decirle que se controlase al comer en el desayuno, podía hablar temas de chicas, _con chicas_, entabló mejores vínculos con su futura cuñada, y obtuvo todos los galardones con máximos honores al egresar por fin, y decidirse por el estudio que le había recomendado McGonagall.

Rindió los ÉXTASIS de Pociones, Herbología, Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y en todos los exámenes obtuvo Extraordinario. Hermione Granger ingresaría al curso para convertirse, dentro de tres años más, en una Sanadora.

—_Felicitaciones —exclamó Ron, besando suavemente los labios de Hermione, mientras acariciaba las mejillas de ella, sonrosadas._

—_Muchas gracias, señor Auror —le contestaba, apoyando su oído en el pecho de su novio. Le encantaba escuchar el bombear de su corazón._

—_Ni se te ocurra pensar que hoy solo celebraremos el triunfo de Ginny. Mamá te tiene preparada una celebración a ti también, en La Madriguera._

—_No tenía por qué hacer eso, se toma muchas molestias._

—_Para nada, no es ninguna molestia. No todos logran estudiar lo que tú has decidido, Mione. Mamá te adora, dice que eres su nuera favorita —agregó con sus orejas carmín._

—_Ni que escuche ese comentario Fleur —se volvieron a besar conteniendo las ganas de prologar la muestra de cariño, puesto que se encontraban en mitad del callejón Diagon, buscando algún presente para la nueva integrante del equipo de Quidditch. Ginny había realizado las pruebas para ingresar a las Arpías de Holybead, y también había que celebrar el inicio de su exitosa carrera._

_Caminaron tomados de la mano, como pocas veces solían hacerlo por los estudios de Ron y por su estancia en Hogwarts. La gente les veía pasar y les sonreían con alegría, llegaba a ser ilógico, pero todos sabían que sendos acabarían juntos; todos, menos ellos mismos. Cosas del amor, que se daban tanto en el mundo __real__ como el mágico._

_Decidieron comprarle una miniatura de una Saeta de fuego, que volaba alrededor de una pequeña Ginny: un brillante regalo que se confeccionaba con un muñequito de greda, al cual se le introducía una fotografía de la persona en cuestión, y al cabo de unos minutos, adquiría la forma caricaturizada de la persona. Lo envolvieron con papel acuerdo al tema, y prefirieron aparecerse en el hogar de su novio, ya iban algo atrasados._

_Cuál fue su sorpresa, que al llegar al patio de La Madriguera todo estaba en disposición a ella. Ginny estaba entre los invitados, exclamando feliz al verla aparecer._

—_Sorpresa —susurró Ron en su oído, atrayéndola hacia todas las personas que se encontraban ahí. En efecto, era una celebración más para ella que para la propia propietaria de la casa, y se divirtieron de igual forma. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no reía tanto, que no se sentía tan enfrascada con los deberes. Ahora estaría pronto a comenzar sus estudios superiores, lo que le acompañaría en su caminar._

_Las vacaciones transcurrieron mejor de lo que planeaba. Pudo compartir con sus padres y con los de Ron, con ambas familias. Aprovecharon de viajar, de tener tiempo juntos, porque sabía que él comenzaría con su entrenamiento intensivo y posiblemente no le vería en semanas, y ella iniciaría también las clases intensivas en los salones adaptados de San Mungo para las clases de los nuevos Sanadores._

_Conocer todas las dependencias de aquel sitio fue maravilloso. Jamás creyó que la sala de esperas fuera el portal para los salones de clases. Tenían tecnología mágica que nunca pensó poder encontrar, porque cada pasillo llevaba a decenas de recintos, algunos tenían el aspecto de quirófanos muggles, otros contenían más implementos mágicos. También se ambientaban con situaciones paradigmáticas, para que pudiesen aprender a conllevar la escenografía del lugar, con su trabajo: una selva con montañas llenas de musgo, salones sin luz, otro que simulaba una playa, sin ninguna estancia a su alrededor. Definitivamente, Hermione tendría la mejor educación de Sanadora._

_Sus clases iniciaron, debía de vestir la túnica turquesa que les caracterizaba, pero con un pin que decía 'estudiante de primer año'. Todos los días tenía clases en la mañana, y a diferencia de Ron y Harry, que debían de permanecer en el cuartel mientras estudiaban, ella podía ir a dormir a su casa. Motivo por el cual, había realizado los trámites pertinentes para conectar su chimenea a la red flu. En la mañana se realizaban todas las clases teóricas, y en las tardes, pequeños ejercicios prácticos o de observación: visitaban a los pacientes de San Mungo, rellenaban fichas médicas, y pasaban el tiempo con los pequeños niños que, accidentalmente al descubrir su poder mágico, se fracturaban alguna de sus extremidades._

_Todo iba espléndido, hasta que aconteció un pequeño __gran__ suceso en una de sus clases prácticas, cuando llevaba casi, la totalidad de su primer año._

—_Buenos días, estudiantes._

—_Buenos días, profesor —contestaron todos, intachablemente._

—_Como mencioné la clase pasada, hoy tendrán su primera experiencia en el quirófano, con pacientes reales —todos los estudiantes estaban expectantes al caso que deberían de ver y trabajar. Estaban acostumbrados a realizar solo visitas en el hospital, pero jamás a tratar un paciente—, agrúpense de a tres personas, mientras yo preparo a los pacientes —agregó, colocándose un par de guantes, mientras salía del salón y se adentraba a otro._

_Hermione hizo grupo con dos chicas, y quién de las tres estaba más emocionada. De pronto, se escucharon unos gritos atroces dentro del cuarto donde había entrado el maestro, y todos se colocaron en posición defensiva._

—_¡Lo lamento! —gritó el profesor desde el interior de la sala—, he olvidado sellar la sala, no se preocupen —comentaba. Aún así, los gritos que escucharon anteriormente le provocaron a Hermione una agonía tremenda._

_El profesor salió, y tras él, siete elfos trataban de seguirle. Hermione ahogó un grito al ver el estado de cada ser mágico._

—_Estos serán vuestros pacientes. Escoger el que les plazca, y cuando el reloj de arena marque el término del tiempo estimado, pasaré a revisar a cada paciente —diciendo aquello, el hombre desapareció, y todos se dispusieron a trabajar._

—_¿Cómo se hicieron esto? —le preguntó a uno de los elfos. El ser apenas le podía ver. Tenía unos furúnculos morados que le brotaban bajo sus párpados, y al parecer, tenía sendas piernas fracturadas en más de una parte._

—_No podemos decir cómo nos dañamos —informaba con lástima._

—_Hermione, tenemos que avanzar, el tiempo está en contra —le llamaba a tierra su compañera de trabajo, depositando al elfo sin mucha preocupación en la mesa metálica donde debían de trabajar con él. El elfo tiritó ante el escalofrío, y Hermione calentó el lugar, para que estuviese más cómodo. _

—_¿Mejor así? —quiso saber, con preocupación. El ser asintió con algo de culpa._

_En el tiempo designado lograron evitar la acumulación de furúnculos en los ojos del elfo, y también, pudieron estabilizar las fracturas. Recetaron correctamente la medicación, y desarrollaron un programa de controles para que la recuperación estuviese completa._

—_Dime… —le preguntó, cuando el elfo se disponía a ir con sus otros compañeros elfos—, ¿cómo es que te hicieron esto? —volvió a insistir. El ser se limitó a ignorarla, dejándola con más palabras en la boca—. ¿Estaban de acuerdo? ¿Trabajan en este tipo de cosas?_

—_Nosotros no trabajamos, nosotros obedecemos —fue lo último, antes que desapareciera._

_A pesar de haber sido evaluada con su grupo como los mejores de la clase, Hermione decidió esperar al profesor, para conversar con él respecto a las dudas que se habían generado en su cabeza._

—_¿Tiene un tiempo, profesor?_

—_¡Granger! Creí que ya te habías marchado. Hoy hicieron un excelente trabajo, felicitaciones. Siéntate, por favor —le invitó, mientras servía una infusión en dos tacitas._

—_Fue usted… ¿el que dañó a todos esos elfos? —preguntó sin rodeos. El maestro bebió un poco de su té, y luego asintió—, lo hizo cuando nos dejó solos en la sala, esperando por usted, ¿verdad? ¿Fueron los elfos quienes gritaron? —él volvía a asentir._

—_¿A qué deseas llegar, Granger?_

—_Los elfos son criaturas mágicas con sentimientos, uno no les puede tratar de esa manera, necesitan de un trato justo._

—_Granger, son elfos… ellos están acostumbrado en esta sección a ser utilizados como muestras de enfermedades —la afirmación de su maestro le impactó—. No te preocupes por ellos. Están acostumbrados a obedecer._

—_Pero…_

—_Hermione, escucha con atención. Esta es la primera prueba a la que ustedes se han sometido, y se vienen otras que son… no peores, sino más complicadas. Tú vienes del mundo muggle, debes saber que ahí experimentan con seres vivos también, con ratones, ranas, muchos de estos mueren, y gracias a ellos, es porque hay tanta tecnología para salvar las vidas._

_Ese altercado, fue lo que le hizo dudar la profesión que había escogido para cursar._

_Por primera vez en su vida, no había asistido a las clases durante una semana completa. Dejó de lado los estudios mágicos sanadores, para involucrarse e investigar acerca de leyes mágicas que pudieran defender la integridad de los seres mágicos, y en efecto, había encontrado muchas cláusulas, que si lo supusiesen los elfos, sabrían que estaban cometiendo algo ilegal hacia ellos._

—_¿Hermione? —la voz asustada de Ron se escuchó en el vestíbulo de su casa—. Hermione, subiré las escaleras —informaba, mientras ella escucha los pasos de su novio recorrer su estancia hasta llegar a su habitación—, ¡Merlín! ¡Estás aquí! Me tenías preocupado —Ron acortó el espacio que los separaba y la estrechó en un abrazo—, ¿qué pasó? —inquirió de inmediato._

_Ella le observó con pena, y no pudo evitar las ganas de llorar. No fue un llanto exhaustivo, fue un llanto que llevaba aguardando hacía un tiempo, pero que no explotó de forma dramática. Ron le acunó en sus brazos y acarició la espalda de ella, hasta que Hermione se calmó._

—_Me extrañabas mucho, apuesto a que sí —dijo para subirle el ánimo, cuando ella estaba más tranquila._

—_Demasiado —murmuró, besando la comisura de sus labios—. Prométeme que las misiones no duraran tanto —dijo de forma estúpida. Ella sabía que eso no dependía de Ron._

—_Haré todo lo posible —le respondió con dulzura, quitando el rastro de lágrimas con sus yemas—. No quise molestarte demasiado con cartas, sabía que tendrías los períodos de exámenes intensivos en San Mungo —todos los recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente, y sus ojos acusaron con volver a llorar—, te… te… ¿te fue mal? —preguntó con algo de miedo._

—_Mi grupo fue el mejor de la clase… como siempre —contestó con algo de amargura._

—_Eso es fantástico Mione, ¿por qué la pena entonces? Te fui a buscar al hospital para darte una sorpresa, y el sorprendido fui yo, al enterarme que te habías ausentado a todas las clases de esta semana. _

_Hermione le contó lo que había sucedido en su primera evaluación práctica, y pudo sentirse mejor. No había hablado con nadie respecto al tema, puesto que sus padres se encontraban en una convención en París, él y Harry seguían en una misión, y Ginny estaba entrenando para las finales en Boston._

—_A decir verdad… me sorprendió cuando nos comentaste a Harry y a mí tu decisión de estudiar la Medimagia —habló él, cuando ella terminó de relatarle todo._

—_¿Por qué lo dices?_

—_Creí que… seguirías con eso de la P.E.D.D.O., cuando saliésemos de Hogwarts. Te imaginé defendiendo a todas esas criaturas indefensas, porque aquello te apasionaba cuando íbamos al colegio, y veo que sigue siendo tema de interés —agregó, al ver el desorden de pergaminos y libros relacionados al tema, repartidos en su habitación._

—_Nunca me lo planeé de esa forma, y bueno… seguí los consejos de la profesora Minerva —relataba._

—_¿No te agrada la idea de estudiar algo en relación con las protecciones a las criaturas mágicas? En el Ministerio se imparten las clases, y podrías llevar a cabo todos los objetivos de la P.E.D.D.O._

—_No podría salirme de la escuela de Sanadores, las personas hablarían mal de mí, dirían que soy una fracasada, que no pude seguir con la profesión._

—_¡Al carajo los demás!_

—_¡Ronald!_

—_¡Hermione! —le gritó de la misma manera—, es tú felicidad. Yo deseo verte feliz, y mira nada más cómo te encuentro. Estabas sola, llorando, sufriendo porque otros seres sufrían, y tú no podías hacer nada. ¿No crees que siendo feliz, ayudarás mucho mejor a las personas, a otros seres? Recién estabas empezando tu carrera de sanación, eres la mejor de la clase, pero aquello no va tan ligado como a tus principios, tú no puedes permitir que alguien le provoque daño a otro, con tal de generar el conocimiento en ti y en tus compañeros._

_Hermione sintió el mismo ataque que le recorrió aquella vez en que Ron había defendido a los elfos domésticos, y es que… si se ponía pensar, siempre era él, quien le recordaba sus sueños._

_No aguantó las ganas de besarlo y tumbarlo en su cama, olvidándose de todos los papeles que volaban gráciles ante el movimiento gustoso de ambos cuerpos que se reconocían, luego de semanas de separación por culpa de sus profesiones._

—_Siempre me traes a la realidad, siempre me alegras —le hablaba, mientras sus bocas se dedicaban a recorrer cada trozo de piel._

—_Para eso están los novios —le respondía, colocándola bajo su cuerpo—, y para otras también —agregaba con travesura._

_Siempre le dijeron que era la mejor; y siempre lo había demostrado._

_Se dejó guiar por los consejos de quienes le rodeaban, de quienes proyectaban un futuro para ella. Y ahí estaba el punto, se había dejado llevar por lo que le decían los demás, lo que le recomendaban para ella, para su vida, cuando resultaba ser, que ella misma debía de solucionarlo._

_Y con la ayuda de Ron, había tomado la decisión de abandonar los estudios de Sanación, para adentrarse al estudio de las Leyes Mágicas, y así, poder defender a todos los seres que estaban desvalidos._

Dejó toda la documentación que había ido a retirar al hospital de San Mungo, y abrió el sobre que yacía en la mesa principal de su hogar. Ya habían llegado los resultados de los ÉXTASIS —que a pesar de haberle dicho a ella que no era necesario rendirlos, puesto que era una bruja connotada en el mundo mágico, y las calificaciones en el colegio de Sanadores hablaban por sí solas—, había decidido realizar. Y no era de sorprenderse, todas sus evaluaciones habían vuelto a ser Extraordinarias.

Mientras subía a su habitación, el aroma de Ron le fue embriagando. Caminó hasta su cuarto con los ojos cerrados extrañándole, porque no le veía hacía semanas. Supuso que por eso sentía la fragancia de él tan fuerte, en su habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se asustó al ver una capa negra tendida sobre su edredón… mas inmediatamente la reconoció, y no pudo alegrarse más, al encontrar a Ron, dormido en el sillón donde ella se dedicaba a leer.

Se hincó para quedar a la altura de su novio, y se deleitó observándole. Se sabía de memoria la cantidad de pecas que estaban esparcidas como una constelación sobre su rostro, y se aguantó las ganas de recorrerlas, de besarlas, una a una. Sopló con cuidado los mechones que ocultaban su frente, y no pudo encantarse más, con las pestañas que eran de la misma tonalidad. Sus labios estaban medios abiertos, exhalaban con pausa el aire que salía de su interior. Se acercó con lentitud, y posó sus labios en los de él.

Suave.

Besó primero el labio superior, luego el inferior, y cuando se separaba, para dejarle dormir, fueron sus labios los atrapados con una caricia tan delicada como la que ella estaba propiciando.

—Mataría por tener todos los días, un recibimiento así —comentó melodramático.

—No son necesarias las muertes, ya me tienes —dijo, abrazándole.

—¿Sabes que en casa están todos felices por tu nueva elección? Papá está emocionado, porque dice que te podrá encontrar en los ascensores.

—Ron, si hay algo planeado para celebrar… te digo que no, no quiero —se excusó de inmediato. Aún le dolía le hecho de haber dejado la profesión de Medimaga. Todavía no se acostumbraba.

—Tranquila, que no han decidido hacer algo porque ya les tenía advertidos —comentó. Hermione sonrió y le mostró sus nuevos ÉXTASIS—, déjame adivinar, sacaste Troll en todos, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto, no querrán tener a una alumna tan obstinada en el departamento de Leyes Mágicas.

—¿Sabes que hay un Auror que está loco por ti? Él te abre las puertas ante cualquier inconveniente —Hermione rió y le empujó suavemente.

—A decir verdad… antes de Leyes Mágicas y antes de escoger Sanación, tenía otra elección —inició una conversación. Ron le observó con interés.

—¿Otra elección? —Hermione asintió, entrelazando su mano con la de él.

—Antes de haber escogido cualquier profesión, cualquier otro camino, Ron Weasley siempre estuvo primero. Siempre fue mi primera elección, mi mejor elección —Ron sonrió ante las palabras de ella, y Hermione se sintió orgullosa de la sinceridad que brotada desde su pecho —. Gracias por ser el único que me permite ser yo.

Porque era verdad...

Las profesiones podían defraudarnos o alegrarnos. Algunas nos podrían prometer el cielo y la tierra, e incluso, nos demostrarían que nosotros fácilmente, podríamos llevarlas a cabo, pero que no nos llenaban del todo, porque faltaba ese _factor común,_ esa vocación que brotaba desde nuestro interior. Los caminos de la vida nunca serían fáciles, y la magia jamás arreglaría los problemas. Pero si contábamos con esa persona especial, aquella persona que siempre estaría con nosotros, ya fuese para decirnos lo buen o mal personas que nos estábamos comportando o convirtiendo, sabríamos poder escoger mejores elecciones.

Hermione se sentía radiante, porque sabía quién era su primera elección. Y la felicidad se agigantaba, porque aquella elección le permitía ser completamente feliz.

Ron acarició las mejillas de su novia, y sus manos jugaron a esconderse bajo la blusa que ella llevaba puesta. Hermione comenzó a reír, y un escalofrío le recorrió toda su espalda. Se dejó acariciar por su novio y decidió enredar sus dedos en el cabello de él. Con lentitud le fueron recostando en la cama, y Ron prefirió perderse un instante en el cuello de ella.

—_¡Hermione, llegamos!_ —se escuchó en la planta baja—, _¿estás aquí?_

—Tu mejor elección te hace escoger; o nos quedamos, o terminamos lo que íbamos a empezar, pero en otro sitio.

—¿Qué opina la mejor elección? —preguntó, aguantándose la risa.

Y no tuvo respuesta, porque Ron la tomó y desaparecieron de su habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

No soy buena escribiendo shot mágicos, ya se habrán dado cuenta… ´;_; pero este escrito va con mucho cariño para la BéééélLlLLááááákaáAÁ máááÁs aSsSiííííkalááa, Pansha María de las Lourdes, xBluueeyes *-* espero que sea de tu agrado, y que todas las nuevas experiencias sean de fortaleza y alegría. Si te caes, ya sabes, tienes a personas que —a pesar de la distancia— estarán contigo, alentándote ^^


End file.
